Drabbles One Piece
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Quelques drabbles parfois drôles, parfois tristes, mais surtout romantiques! Pairing libre, yaoi, hétéro, friendship
1. Drabbles 1 à 12

**Titre : Drabbles One Piece**

**Auteure : MissAkatsuki**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Eiichiro Oda... Mais je veux bien partager moi!**

**Résumé : Quelques drabbles sur One Piece, Pairing libre**

**Note : Quelques idées parfois romance, parfois drôle... **

**Note 2 : Contient du yaoi (mais pas hard) donc homophobes passer votre chemin.**

**Note 3 : Spoilers Thriller Bark**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Luffy a enfin retrouvé Shanks après plus de vingt ans de recherche, il lui a tendu fièrement son chapeau en lui disant qu'il en avait pris soin comme de sa vie et qu'il s'était battu maintes fois pour son «trésor». Shanks le regarda alors longuement, puis dit :

-Bah... J'en veux plus... Je m'en suis déjà acheté un autre!

**XoX**

Chopper a toujours su que Ussop lui racontait des mensonges.

Cependant, il continuait de faire semblant d'y croire car son instinct animal lui disait que dans le fond, il avait juste besoin d'être écouté et de se sentir apprécié.

C'est pourquoi, quand Ussop commença à lui raconter l'histoire de son combat contre trois des sept capitaines corsaires en même temps (pour la cinquième fois), il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'exclama aux bons moments en faisant des visages surpris ou effrayés selon la situation.

**XoX**

Sanji se demande pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il regarde Zoro son cœur s'emballe. Peut-être était-il malade. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Chopper. Quel idiot!

**XoX**

À Thriller Bark, Nami avait tant espérée que l'élut de son cœur vienne la sauver des griffes d'Absalom. Seulement ce dernier était déjà au prise avec une certaine Perona et il faisait tout en son possible pour rejoindre la navigatrice. Mais il fût intercepté par Oz avant. C'est pourquoi Ussop avait été soulagé de voir Nami sur les remparts du château.

**XoX**

Si Zoro se perd, c'est pour mieux retrouver Sanji après.

**XoX**

Ussop aurait bien aimé sauver Nami du terrifiant Absalom si seulement il était un peu plus courageux. C'est pourquoi il laissa Sanji faire en se promettant d'y aller la prochaine fois.

**XoX**

Zoro et Sanji se battent tout le temps. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la colère est une preuve d'amour? Qui aime bien châtie bien.

**XoX**

Il y a quatre choses que Luffy adore plus que tout au monde :

-Son chapeau de paille

-Manger

-Dormir

-Et se battre

Il y a aussi Nami mais chuuuut! C'est un secret!

**XoX**

Zoro dormait en haut du mat. Quand Luffy vint le trouver pour lui demander s'il avait vu Sanji, il trouva se dernier bien endormi, caler contre l'épaule de l'épéiste. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils dormaient main dans la main mais décida de les laisser dormir et d'aller embêter sa navigatrice préférée.

**XoX**

Robin connaît tout sur tout. Elle sait tout sur tout. Si, si! Même les plus petits secrets que l'équipage essaie de lui cacher, elle les devine! Mais elle n'a toujours pas compris le sens des regards que Zoro lui jette parfois. Comme quoi Robin sait tout, connaît tout, mais ne se rend pas compte tout de suite de ce qui la concerne. Où alors elle le fait exprès, ça reste à voir.

**XoX**

Franky croyait avoir fait le bateau parfait. De la cuisine à la salle de bain en passant par un aquarium géant, il avait pensé à tout. Enfin, il croyait avoir pensé à tout. C'était avant qu'il comprenne pourquoi la seule chambre qui restait était celle près de la chambre de Zoro. Il comprit mieux la première nuit que Sanji le rejoint et se dit, au petit matin d'une nuit blanche, qu'il aurait dû penser à insonoriser les murs.

**XoX**

Brook croyait avoir tout vu (même s'il n'a pas de yeux Yohohohohoho!) dans sa vie de pirate (mort et vivant). Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu de tels comportements entre nakamas. Nami hurlait et frappait à longueur de journée, Robin souriait mystérieusement dans son coin, l'air de tout savoir, Sanji et Zoro se battaient régulièrement, Chopper, Luffy et Ussop faisaient une danse étrange (celle où vous devez levez une jambe dans les airs et ensuite l'autre) sept à huit fois par jour et pendant ce temps, Franky pratiquait les différents tons sur lesquels il pouvait dire «super». Décidément, Brook était tombé sur un bien curieux équipage. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être le seul équipage qui convenait pour un squelette!


	2. Drabble 13

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi... mais je ne serais pas contre d'avoir l'équipage des mugiwaras chez moi! Il y a assez de place pour tous! Snif... si seulement...

**Nami la voleuse**

Nami est une très grande voleuse.

Elle a détroussé les pirates les plus coriaces.

Elle a soutiré des informations aux pires marins.

Elle a escroqué des voleurs de trésors.

Elle a dévalisé plusieurs coffres.

Elle a cambriolé des tonnes de navires.

Elle a arnaqué la plupart des malfrats de East Blue

Elle a chipé d'innombrables fortunes toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Mais il y a une chose qu'elle a dérobé qui fait tout son exploit. Une chose dont elle a réussi à s'emparer et dont personne ne se serait douté. Une chose que tout le monde croyait impossible à subtiliser. Une chose dont elle est très fière. Elle a réussi a volé le cœur de Luffy.

**XoX**

Salut c'est encore moi avec un nouveau drabble! Bon j'ai décidé que à partir de ce chapitre, j'allais publier les Drabbles 1 par 1. Au fait, j'ai apporté des modifs au premiers chapitres... parce que au début c'était censé être un drabble par chapitre mais pour le chapitre 1 j'en ai mis plusieurs. Merci de me lire!


	3. Drabble 14

**Disclaimer** : Noël est bientôt (1 mois et demi). Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai demandé Itachi, Shikamaru, Gaara et Sanji (pour me faire à bouffer ^^). En attendant un p'tit drabble.

**Entraînement**

Zoro aime bien s'entraîner. Suer durant des heures dans le seul but de soulever des poids qui font trois fois le sien. Des fois, il en oublie même de dormir ou de manger. C'est que Sanji commence à s'inquiéter. Après tout, il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim. C'est pourquoi, après avoir finit la vaisselle, il apporte toujours une assiette et une bouteille de rhum à Zoro, dans la vigie (qui est devenue sa salle d'entraînement personnelle). Il ne dit rien, ne le regarde même pas et il dépose la nourriture avant de partir. Le lendemain, lorsque le cuisinier se lève, il trouve toujours l'assiette et les ustensiles bien propres, dans le lavabo. C'est ainsi depuis un moment déjà. En fait, c'est ainsi depuis sa défaite contre Mihawk. Depuis qu'il s'est juré de ne plus perdre.

Encore ce soir, Sanji monte tranquillement vers la vigie. Il ouvre la porte mais à la place des éternels bruits de poids qui se soulèvent, rien. Un silence profond, inquiétant. Sanji lève enfin les yeux pour apercevoir Zoro, étendu par terre, sans connaissance. Le cuisinier se jette à ses côtés et essaie de le réveiller, espérant que le pire n'est pas arrivé. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le sabreur ouvre les yeux.

-Encore une fois tu en as trop fait, marimo. Soupir Sanji en se relevant.

Puis, il part comme il est venu. Zoro se relève avec un sourire triste. S'il savait... Si seulement il savait que lui, Roronoa Zoro, s'entraîne aussi dur dans le seul but de pouvoir mieux le protéger lui, Sanji. Pouvoir mieux le protéger que la fois au Baratie ou la fois à Arlong Park ou encore à Enies Lobby ou même à Thriller Bark. S'il savait... s'il savait que Sanji est en train de pleurer de soulagement de l'autre côté de la porte, heureux que le bretteur ne soit pas mort. Oui, si seulement ils savaient...

**XoX**

Je sais, je sais. Je devrais essayer de faire moins de yaoi mais j'aime trop ce couple! Un des seuls (yaoi) que j'apprécie dans one piece d'ailleurs. Bon alors voilà! Je vais me concentrer pour un LuNa ou un truc dans le genre pour la prochaine fois.

Des idées de couples? Un commentaire? C'est en bas à gauche que ça se passe!


	4. Drabble 15

**Disclaimer **: Eh bien... vous connaissez la chanson hein? Rien à moi, no no no no...

**Exécution**

_Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est fou le monde que des événements comme celui-ci peuvent attirer. Je tourne mon regard pour apercevoir l'estrade. Cette estrade où tu vas perdre la vie. Soudain, la foule se tait. Je te vois alors monter les marches qui t'amèneront vers une mort certaine, toi, la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur. _

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir te sauver mais mon statut m'en empêche. Dire que je ne t'ai jamais avoué mon amour. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, mais j'aurais aimé que tu le saches au moins une fois. Que je t'aime..._

_Je croise ton regard. Ce regard que je ne verrai plus. Celui qui m'a fait succomber le premier jour. Je sais, juste en le regardant à cet instant précis que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je te le jure. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux. Même quand ils abattront l'épée sur ta tête. _

_Ça y est. L'heure est venue. J'entends les gens retenir leur souffle. Je ne peut détacher mon regard de cette lame qui tombe au ralentit vers ton cou. Au revoir, mon amour._

C'est en sueur que le colonel Smoker se réveilla. Il venait encore de faire le même cauchemar. Un mois qu'il revoyait ces images en boucle. Un mois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Il allait être exécuté.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout lui rappelait son amant. Du lit où ils avaient dormit tant de fois enlacés en cachette, du tapis où ils avaient si souvent finit par s'embrasser sauvagement ou encore du placard, là où ils s'étaient cachés, une fois, en entendant Tashigi arriver. Peu importe le moment, Il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, au milieu d'une base de la marine.

Quelques coups à la porte le sortirent de ses souvenirs.

-Colonel Smoker!

Ah... c'était Tashigi, justement. Que lui voulait-elle de si bon matin? Non en fait, il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait juste pas si résigné.

-Colonel, nous allons être en retard pour l'éxécution publique de Portgas D. Ace! Continua celle-ci. Je vous attends en bas.

Oui. C'était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui qu'il lui disait adieu...

**XoX**

Voilà! Encore un drabble de fait. Oui, oui! Je sais que j'avais promis un LuNa. D'ailleurs, il est en cours. C'est juste que ce petit drabble (qui m'a été inspiré par une demande d'une de mes revieweuses pour le pairing) a décidé de se former tout seul dans mon esprit alors que j'étais sous la douche! Alors voilà ce que ça donne! Désolé au fan de non-yaoi (encore une fois...) mais je crois bien que ce qui va suivre vous plaira. Alors, à bientôt pour la suite!


	5. Drabble 16

**Disclaimer** : En fait... j'ai abandonné l'idée de posséder tout mes persos de manga préférés... parce que en fait je saurais pas quoi en faire... quoi que je pourrais changer la fin de Death Note et faire ressusciter L, Matt et Mello.

**La vie après**

Le vent soufflait fort en cette date d'octobre. La pluie martelait le sol et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Cependant, malgré le temps froid, neuf silhouettes se tenaient sur une falaise, juste au-dessus de la mer écumante et violente en cette journée de tempête. Un trait lumineux fendit le ciel et on put apercevoir que le petit groupe était réuni autour d'une tombe. Quelqu'un s'avança et se mit à lire un discours d'adieu. Une des silhouettes se laissa glisser par terre alors qu'un nouvel éclair vint illuminer son visage et ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant.

-Nous sommes venus te voir, ici, dans ton village natal, comme nous le faisons chaque année depuis sept ans. Depuis que tu es mort, nous laissant dans la solitude et dans la tristesse. Continua Ussop qui était à l'origine du discours.

Les pleurs de Nami redoublèrent. Un homme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. Le sniper continua son discours auquel vint se joindre un petit renne qui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes. Zoro et Robin observaient l'horizon, le regard vide. Le tireur et le médecin revinrent parmi leur nakamas, en silence. Brook et Franky se tenait un peu à l'écart. La dernière silhouette, plus petite, se tenait près de Nami et portait un chapeau de paille.

Tous gardaient le silence, se remémorant des souvenirs de la personne disparut. Puis, Nami se releva et ils tournèrent les talons pour descendre la petite pente qui menait au village. Il ne pouvait quitter plus longtemps leur cachette. Pas depuis ce jour d'octobre d'il y a sept ans. Pas depuis que la chasse aux pirates de Chapeau de Paille avait été lancée à travers le monde. Pas depuis que leur capitaine était mort.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et sur la tombe, on put lire :

_Ci-gît Monkey D. Luffy_

_Futur Seigneur des pirates_

_Décédé au combat contre Barbe Noire, l'un des sept capitaines corsaires._

_xox_

Soudain, la petite silhouette se retourna et se dirigea vers la tombe, stoppant la marche des adultes.

-Papa, je vais bien protéger maman! Je te le jure! Et un jour, je deviendrai le Seigneur des pirates!

Et il revint vers Nami qui lui prit la main, ses larmes recommençant à couler après les paroles de son fils âgé de sept ans. Tous les autres membres de l'équipage eurent la même pensée. Combien de fois ils avaient entendu cette phrase? Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir vint se loger dans leur cœur alors que la pluie cessait. Ils se séparèrent, Ussop retourna près de Kaya et de leur fille. Sanji repartit sur le Baratie où il était maintenant le patron depuis la mort de Zeff, deux ans auparavant. Zoro alla rejoindre son équipage dont il était le capitaine. Brook et Franky partirent chacun de leur côté, un pour Water 7 où ils devaient empêcher la ville de couler et l'autre pour le Cap Jumeaux où il allait rejoindre Laboon. Robin partit continuer son tour du monde pour finir de décrypter la vraie histoire et Chopper entreprit la longue route vers l'île de Drum où il remplaçait Kureha qui avait pris sa retraite. Nami, quand à elle, se contenta de rentrer chez elle, à Kokoyashi, avec son fils. Tous ses rêves s'étaient évanouis avec la mort de son bien-aimée et elle ne pensait plus qu'à tout faire pour que son fils poursuive le rêve de son père.

L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille n'était plus. La vie avait bien changé. C'était la vie après. Après la mort de leur capitaine.

**XoX**

Bon voilà je sais que j'ai fait mourir Luffy (honte à moi-même!) et que ce n'était pas un LuNa au sens propre du terme... mais bon voilà.

P.S. j'ai fait quelques modifs suite à des remarque de ma soeur et d'une review (merci devilangel7863).


	6. Drabble 17

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de One Piee ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Et si...**

Luffy. Ce jeune garçon au sourire si stupide mais en même temps si réconfortant. Même si personne n'en parlait jamais, même si personne n'oserait jamais l'avouer, ils le pensaient tous. Ce gamin un peu loufoque mais si déterminé avait changé leur vie à tous avec son rêve un peu bizarre.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Zoro serait mort, fusillé dans un QG de la marine.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Ussop serait toujours sur son île, prétendant être un héro devant son «équipage». Il se rendrait cependant tous les soirs pour pleurer à la tombe de Kaya, tuée par le capitaine Kuro.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Sanji serait toujours en train de rêver à All Blue, sans espoir de la trouver. Il ne travaillerait plus sur le Baratie ce dernier ayant été détruit par Don Krieg.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Nami travaillerait toujours pour Arlong, pillant les pirates dans l'espoir vain de libérer un jour son village.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Vivi n'aurait jamais pu sauver son pays à temps et tous ses habitants seraient morts. Crocodile aurait réussi à gouverner le monde, instaurant la souffrance et le chao.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Chopper serait encore à Drum, aidant Kureha à soigner des malades et pensant toujours au Dr. Hiluluk. Il serait toujours aussi effrayé par les humains et il n'aurait jamais connu l'aventure que Hiluluk aurant tant aimé vivre.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Robin n'aurait probablement pas survécu. Crocodile l'aurait tué dès qu'il aurait trouvé le ponéglyphe qu'il cherchait. Même si elle avait réussi à s'échapper, elle aurait continué à voyager avec des pirates, ne faisant confiance à personne et toujours à la recherche de sa vraie place. Elle aurait été attrapée et tuée plus tard par le CP9, seule et étant détestée par tous.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Franky serait encore le chef d'un gang. Il continuerait de démonter les bateaux, toujours certains d'être coupable de la mort de Tom. Il ne serait jamais redevenu ami avec Iceburg et il n'aurait pas eu la chance de construire des bateaux à nouveau.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, Brook serait toujours dans le Florian Triangle à errer dans l'espoir de retrouver l'île de Thriller Bark et de récupérer son ombre. Il n'aurait jamais appris que Laboon était toujours en vie et qu'il continuait de l'attendre. Il serait encore sur le pont de son navire fantôme, repensant à son passé et à ses compagnons. De temps à autres, il jouerait du violon, en mémoire de ses amis perdus.

Si Luffy n'avait pas été là, l'équipage des Mugiwara n'aurait jamais existé. Morgan continuerait de terroriser les marines et le village sous son commandement. Baggy, le capitaine Kuro et Don Krieg seraient toujours en liberté. Arlong aurait toujours son QG sur l'île natale de Nami, brutalisant ses villageois et leur soutirant de l'argent. Laboon serait probablement gravement blessé à force de se fracasser le crâne sur Red Line. Crocodile règnerait en héro sur Alabasta, toujours à la tête de Baroque Works. Les gens de Skypiea auraient toujours peur de la «Terre Sainte Interdite», de Ener et de ses prêtres et Montblanc Norland serait toujours considéré comme le plus grand menteur de l'histoire. Le CP9 continuerait de tuer des gens pour le Gouvernement et Moria serait toujours sur Thriller Bark à créer des zombies grâce au Dr. Hogback.

«Je deviendrai le Seigneur des pirates!». Tous l'avaient regardé, surpris et plusieurs avaient même ri.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, plus personne n'osait rire à la mention de son nom. Plusieurs avait cru à une blague en apprenant la nouvelle. Qui aurait pensé que ce gamin réaliserait un jour son rêve? Qu'il deviendrait le Seigneur des pirates.

Monkey D. Luffy, Seigneur des pirates et capitaine des Mugiwaras. Mais avant tout, celui qui a sauvé tant de vies au péril de la sienne.


	7. Drabble 18

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.

**Le journal d'un capitaine **

Tiens, un cahier!

* * *

_Jour 1 – 24 janvier_

Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense et je me suis enfin décidé! Je vais commencer mon premier journal de bord. Nos aventures doivent être conservées! J'ai entendu dire que Ussop en faisait un mais, comme je le connais, il doit être plein de mensonges pour déformer la réalité. Bref, ouverture du journal de Monkey D. Luffy!

_Jour 2 – 30 janvier_

Désolé, j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais un journal! Je l'avais caché entre deux planches de bois de la cabine. Il était si bien caché que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé tout de suite! Bon, quoi de neuf depuis? Euh… ah oui! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver le code de sécurité de la cuisine. Ça a pris du temps mais après mûres réflexions, je l'ai trouvé! Bizarrement, le mot de passe que Sanji avait mis était «Zoro»… Note à moi-même, enquêter plus tard! Pour l'instant, je vais manger ce succulent morceau de gâteau au chocolat!

_Jour 3 – 2 février_

Je prends le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui car je dois vous expliquer quelque chose de super important! À quoi sert mon air débile! Parce que, contrairement à ce que certains croient, je réfléchis! En fait, ce matin, j'étais en train de mater Nami qui se changeait. Je regardais par le trou de la serrure mais, soudain, la porte s'est ouverte! Alors j'ai fait comme si s'était ma faute et j'ai hurlé : «J'ai faim! Oi Nami! T'as pas un morceau de viande?» Elle m'a frappé et elle a hurlé qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'un garde-manger ambulant. Je suis sorti précipitamment et je m'en suis sauvé avec quelques bleus. Tout ça parce que tout le monde pense que je ne peux pas m'intéresser à autre chose que la bouffe… Ussop a essayé de faire pareil mais il s'en est moins bien sorti… Le nez cassé et une commotion cérébrale. Sans compter les côtes cassées quand Sanji l'a apprit. Très drôle tout ça!

_Jour 4 – 12 février_

Non non, je vous jure que je n'avais pas oublié! Mais c'est que j'étais un peu occupé. Nous avons tabassé ces types du gouvernement! D'ailleurs, ce Rob Lucci avait une barbe trop cool! Je me demande si je serais capable d'en avoir une moi aussi… Quoi?! On est le 12 février?! Dans deux jours, c'est la St-Valentin… Je crois qu'on va avoir des surprises… Surtout quand j'entends Sanji parler de Zoro dans son sommeil…

_Jour 5 – 15 février_

Alors là, il faut que je vous raconte tout ça en détails! La journée a commencé par un Sanji fou qui offrait du chocolat aux filles. À force de regards de chien battu, Robin a fini par m'en donner un morceau. Je me suis assis dans un coin et j'ai attendu. Soudain, Ussop s'est approché du coin des filles. «Ça commence!» Me suis-je dit. C'était l'heure des râteaux en série. Je le vis offrir du chocolat à Nami. Mais, Ô malheur! Elle a accepté avec les joues un peu rouges! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de capitaine! C'est ma navigatrice! Mais alors que je me levais pour aller dire deux trois trucs à Ussop, j'ai remarqué que Zoro et Sanji avaient disparu! J'ai couru à la cuisine. C'était ma chance de dévaliser le frigo! Mais alors que j'entre dans la pièce, je vois Zoro et Sanji en train de s'embrasser dans un coin. Je me racle la gorge et notre cuisinier me remarque enfin. Il pousse Zoro et s'avance vers moins avec un regard menaçant. Je sors le mien et il comprend soudain qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il me supplie alors de ne rien dire. J'accepte mais en échange de nourriture à volonté. Et voilà! Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille!

_Jour 6 – 18 février_

Je crois bien que j'aurais dû empêcher ces deux là de sortir ensemble. Je n'ai pas dormi une nuit depuis! Ils font trop de bruit! Je veux dire que, même si on a chacun nos chambre dans le Thousand Sunny, la mienne est juste à côté de celle de Sanji. Rien contre le fait qu'ils soient gays mais… j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre les «Ahh Zoro!» et les «Nnh Sanji». Le pire, c'est que mon appétit a diminué. Je m'endors littéralement dans mon assiette. Je crois que je vais tenter une approche. Alors que je me lève de mon lit pour aller leur dire de la mettre en sourdine, j'entends la porte de leur chambre claquer et Nami hurler : «OK, ON A COMPRIS QUE VOUS VOUS AIMIEZ. MAINTENANT, FAITES MOINS DE BRUIT! IL Y EN A QUI ESSAI DE DORMIR!» Et la porte claqua de nouveau. J'avais oublié que la chambre de Nami était celle d'en face. Bizarre, plus un son ne sort de l'autre chambre… Ils ont du être coupé… Hahaha!

_Jour 7 – 23 février_

Oui, je n'ai pas écrit parce que je boudais. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant pour Zoro et Sanji, notre pacte ne tient plus. Dire que je n'ai pas pu profiter de la nourriture gratuite à cause du manque de sommeil! Bah, pas grave. Mais je crois que je devrais les empêcher de s'embrasser devant tout l'équipage. Ussop et Chopper sont sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et Franky est au bord de l'arrêt de cœur. Mais bon… à ce que j'ai compris, cette situation plaît aux filles pour une histoire de…ya…yaoi. Je crois que c'est comme ça que ça se prononce. Bref, je me suis mi à enquêter. Et ce que j'ai trouvé est vraiment fascinant! Surtout un certain nommé Junjou Romantica! En tout cas, je me suis mis à piqué les mangas de Nami. Je commence à apprécier!

_Jour 8 – 5 mars_

C'est génial. Je sors avec Nami! Tout ça grâce au yaoi! Nous avons commencé à discuter des relations entre Akihiko et Misaki (toujours dans Junjou Romantica) et nous avons découvert que nous avions plein de point communs! C'est génial! (oui je me répète). Nous nous sommes même embrassé. Mais je ne crois pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Bien que tout le monde soit au courant, personne ne désapprouve. Sanji m'a même donné sa bénédiction… comme si j'en avais besoin! Pfff! Mais bon, autant faire plaisir à tout le monde!

_Jour 9 – 1__er__ avril!_

Premier avril! Poisson d'avril! Hahaha! Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Zoro quand il a remarqué que j'avais teint ses cheveux en rose! Ça va t'apprendre à dormir partout, nah! Et le pire, c'est qu'il est sûr que c'est de la faute à Ussop. Je crois qu'il pense que je ne sais pas comment appliquer de la teinture… Bah, ça en est juste plus drôle!

_Jour 10 – 5 mai_

C'est mon anniversaire. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit mais on a battu un autre Shichibukai… Et un squelette a rejoint notre équipage. Je suis toujours avec Nami et elle m'a promis un super cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Enfin, la fête commence! Tout le monde danse au rythme du violon de Brook et l'alcool coule à flots! Nami s'approche et m'enlace. Nous dansons un moment ensemble. Je me demande bien ce qu'est mon cadeau! Elle m'entraîne vers sa chambre. Je crois que j'ai compris…

_Jour 11 – 27 mai_

Je me suis levé tard aujourd'hui. Nami m'a préparé mon petit déjeuné. Sanji est en congé aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dans un port et il a décidé de passer sa journée à l'extérieur avec Zoro. Je suis finalement débarqué en ville avec ma navigatrice et nous avons fait un tour. Mais alors que l'on tournait au coin d'une rue, j'ai vu Zoro débouler d'une ruelle avec Sanji dans ses bras. Sa chemise était tachée de sang. Zoro aussi était blessé mais le cas de Sanji était plus grave. Je leur ai crié de partir au bateau. Zoro est passé près de moi et a embarqué Nami sur son épaule. J'ai alors vu des marines sortir de la ruelle. Je les ai détruis en quelques secondes mais j'ai vu Ao Kiji qui était avec eux. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me suis retourné et j'ai foncé vers le bateau. Au moment où j'ai sauté sur le pont, le bateau a décollé dans un coup de burst. Alors que j'écris ces lignes, la vie de Sanji ne tient qu'à un fil. Zoro m'a expliqué qu'ils se sont fait prendre par surprise. Sanji a le flanc droit déchiré de part en part et quelques organes internes sont touchés Je regarde le visage pâle de Sanji et je prie pour qu'il survive. Zoro serait anéanti sans lui.

_Jour 12 – 30 mai_

Sanji s'est réveillé! Il va bien! Merci mon dieu! Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Zoro pleurer avant… J'ai donc décidé de les laisser seul pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipage. Nami pleure de soulagement et je vois la tension qui occupait les visages de mes compagnons se dissiper. Après quelques temps, nous nous rendons tous dans la chambre pour avoir des nouvelles. Les deux se tiennent par la main. Chopper nous dit que Sanji est sorti d'affaire. Tout le monde soupire de soulagement.

_Jour 13 – 15 juin_

Nous avons revu un vieil ennemi aujourd'hui. Mais il est notre ami maintenant. Hacchi nous a même proposé de nous aider à atteindre l'île des hommes poissons. Je crois que je vais arrêter mon journal pour un moment. Je n'ai plus trop le temps… Mais je termine avec ceci : Je serai le Seigneur des pirates!

* * *

Je lève la tête et je referme le cahier. J'avais complètement oublié ce journal! Il faut dire que l'emploi de Seigneur des pirates est un job à temps plein! Combien d'années ont passé depuis? Dix? Quinze? Je ne sais plus. Zoro et Sanji sont toujours ensembles et Nami et moi aussi. Je jette un œil à mon équipage et je souris. Il ne faut pas que l'on oublie nos aventures. Je cache le cahier dans ma veste et je pars rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Aujourd'hui, nous avons battu Ao Kiji. Le dernier amiral à se dresser devant nous. Je fais la fête avec les autres mais je pense à mon nouveau projet. Un livre qui raconterait nos aventures. Comment pourrais-je l'appeler? Ah oui! C'est évident! Ce sera One Piece!

**XoX**

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre! _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_

_À plus! (une review ne fait de tort à personne XD)_


	8. Drabble 19

_**Note** : Ce chapitre contient des spoilers sur les derniers épisodes sortis.  
**Note 2** : Bon... je ne sais pas du tout si ça va se apsser comme ça en fait... mais je me demande encore comment ils vont se retrouver...  
**Note 3** : Ce drabble (qui n'en est plus un du coup) sera en trois ou quatre chapitres. Je sais que l'ambiance de celui-ci est assez triste mais ça va s'arranger dans la suite._

**Seul**

Après la bataille pour sauvé Ace, il y eut une grande fête. La moitié des effectifs du QG de la marine avait été décimés et Hiken no Ace avait été ramené sain et sauf. Luffy avait participé aux festivités trois jours durant.

Seulement, au bout de ce laps de temps, il reprit son chemin pour l'archipel Shabaondy où ses amis devaient sûrement l'attendre. Son grand frère lui proposa de l'accompagner ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps entre frères.

Et donc, après plusieurs semaines de voyage, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés. L'archipel n'était plus du tout le même. Les arbres avaient presque tous brûlés et des ruines se trouvaient là où auraient dû se tenir des maisons et des boutiques. Après avoir remercié Ace, Luffy partit seul vers l'endroit où le conduisait la vivre card. Il arriva bien assez vite devant une petite maison de fortune à l'autre bout de l'île. Lorsqu'il frappa, il entendit un grognement de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Qui c'est?

-Ossan? C'est Mugiwara!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Caimie atterrit dans les bras du jeune capitaine.

-Luffy-chin! Pleura-t-elle.

Hacchi, Pappag et Rayleigh sortirent ensuite de la cabane pour venir le saluer.

Cependant, après quelques instants, Luffy sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'absence des ses amis.

-Ossan, où sont mes nakamas?

Avec un regard fuyant, le vieillard lui répondit :

-On en a aucune idée, petit. Tu es le premier à te présenter ici depuis que vous avez tous disparu. Mais tu sais, les temps sont devenus très durs dans le coin. J'ai préféré cacher Hacchi et Caimie ici le temps que la marine arrête de fouiller l'île de fond en comble pour vous retrouver, toi et ton équipage.

-Tout le monde… Murmura Luffy en baissant les yeux et en serrant les poings.

-Entre. Tu ne peux pas rester dehors avec la marine qui…

-OSSAN! As-tu finis avec le bateau?

Avec un petit soupir de résignation, Rayleigh souffla :

-Il est à trois kilomètres au sud d'ici.

-Merci!

Et sans un mot de plus pour ses nouveaux amis, il partit à la course vers son bateau. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il allait retrouver ses compagnons.

Une fois arrivé devant son navire, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait bien de la difficulté à le diriger seul et que, sans navigatrice, il ne saurait par où aller. En plus, c'était Nami qui avait le Log Pose.

Un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel qui se mit à laisser tomber des millions de gouttes d'eau. Avec désespoir, Luffy se laissa glissa au sol. Il hurla sa rage autant qu'il le pu. Le ciel gris fut le seul témoin de sa colère et de sa tristesse qu'il semblait partagé.

-Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi faible?!

-Parce que tu n'étais pas encore prêt.

D'un bond, le capitaine des mugiwara se retourna, prêt à se battre. Mais il rencontra le regard d'Ace qui se tenait devant lui.

-Ace! Comment vais-je faire? Murmura Luffy tout en continuant de pleurer.

Et le plus vieux s'approcha pour serrer son frère dans ses bras.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Comment!? Personne ne sait où ils sont!

-Une seule personne sait.

Et le regard du plus jeune changea alors du tout au tout. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus cruel. Celui qui les avait séparés et qui avait réussi à s'échapper de Marinford avant qu'il ne le tue de ses propres mains.

-Bartholomew Kuma! Gronda le capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	9. Drabble 20

**Réunion**

Luffy avait perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher. Son équipage, ses amis, ses nakamas. Mais il allait les retrouver, c'était certain!

Ainsi, lui et Ace avait pris la route à la recherche de Bartholomew Kuma qui semblait avoir disparu. Dès la fin de la bataille, il s'était enfui de peur de se faire attraper par la marine à nouveau. Après des semaines de voyage, ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé. Ils étaient ensuite partit à la recherche de l'équipage de Luffy.

La première escale avait été le pont d'esclaves où le capitaine avait été bien étonné de voir que Robin, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, s'en était très bien sortie. Elle avait finit par créer une rébellion au sein des esclaves et ils avaient repris le contrôle de l'île. Par la suite, ils avaient décidé de continuer le pont, mais en tant qu'humains libres. En fait, quand ils avaient retrouvé l'archéologue, elle était allongée calmement sur une chaise longue et se faisait dorer au soleil avec un cocktail à la main!

-Capitaine-san! Contente de vous voir!

-Euh…

-On reprend la mer?

Et, avec Robin à bord, ils reprirent la mer vers l'endroit où était détenu Brook. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Car, quand ils le retrouvèrent, il était assis dans un trône, une bande de prêtre à ses pieds tandis qu'il buvait du saké à volonté, entouré de jolie fille.

-Yohohoho! Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais mon capitaine est venu me chercher! Je dois y aller.

-SATAN-SAMA!!!

-Euh… Brook… C'est qui tous ces gens?

-Allons-y, capitaine! Je vous expliquerai en route. Nous devons d'abord retrouver les autres!

Ensemble, ils reprirent leur route. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur une île étrange qui ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à autre chose. Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied sur l'île, un homme obèse accourut vers eux.

-LUF…

-Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver un dénommé Ussop??

-…FY. Termina le tireur d'élite en s'étalant dans le sable.

Mais il se releva prestement en hurlant :

-BAKA! C'est moi! C'est Ussop!

-Oh… Souffla le capitaine en voyant de quoi avait l'air son ami tandis que les autres pouffaient derrière lui.

-En route! Lança Ussop, pas fâché du tout par l'attitude de son capitaine.

Il allait perdre tout ce poids en trop de toute façon.

Justement, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur l'île de gel où était Franky, le canonnier avait retrouvé sa ligne. Cependant, une surprise de taille les attendait. Le cyborg qu'ils avaient connu avait disparu. À la place du mécanicien exhibitionniste et vulgaire se tenait un aimable jeune homme bien habillé.

-Désolé monsieur, je crois qu'on s'est trompés d'île. S'excusèrent simultanément Ussop, Luffy et Brook.

Mais une baffe d'Ace les ramena à la réalité et ils réalisèrent que seul leur ami pouvait avoir les cheveux aussi bleus.

-Alors… on fait quoi? Demanda Brook.

-Je crois savoir ce qui ferait du bien à notre cher charpentier. Sourit Robin. Un peu de cola devrait suffire.

Effectivement, dès que le cola irradia les veines du cyborg, il redevint le même qu'auparavant, arrachant ses vêtements et enfilant un nouveau slip ainsi que son éternelle chemise hawaïenne.

-SUPERRR!!!

-Ok. Problème résolu! Allez, Franky, on part!

Après avoir fait ses adieux au petit garçon qui L'avait retrouvé et à son grand-père, le charpentier fut près à reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent sur l'île où était emprisonné Chopper. Enfin, emprisonné n'était pas le bon terme puisque le renne se contentait de paresser dans le nid d'oiseaux géants qui le prenaient pour leur petit.

-LUFFY!!! Brailla Chopper en voyant ses amis. TOUT LE MONDE!!

Sans perdre une seconde, le petit animal sauta dans le bateau sans oublier de remercier ses «hôtes».

-Direction ZORO! Hurla Luffy.

Encore une fois, une surprise de taille les attendait. Ils découvrirent Zoro au milieu d'un grand château abandonné. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus fut de voir que Perona était avec lui et cette dernière semblait s'être entichée de lui. Elle le suivait partout en murmurant des «Zoro-sama!».

-Arrière, démon! Lança Ussop à sa vieille ennemie en sortant ses blattes et son marteau qu'il commença à gonfler.

-KYAAHH! Hurla la fille-fantôme.

-C'est bon. Soupira Zoro. Je lui dois la vie.

Ainsi, ils reprirent la route avec Perona à bord dans l'intention de la déposer sur une île quelconque mais habitée. Après plusieurs jours de navigation, ils accostèrent dans un bien drôle d'endroit. Tout semblait rose et, à leur plus grand étonnement, l'île était entièrement peuplée de femmes.

-SANJII!!! Hurla Luffy! J'AI FAIM!!!

Tous les autres soupirèrent. Leur capitaine ne changerait jamais!

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre à terre, ils virent un énorme nuage de poussière arriver de l'est.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Chopper.

-Est-ce un troupeau? Questionna Robin.

-Ou alors une tempête de sable? Renchérit Brook.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est un débile de cuistot. Grogna Zoro en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

L'épéiste avait vu juste! C'était bien Sanji qui arrivait à la course, poursuivit par ce qui semblait être… un groupe de femmes en manque d'affection…?

-HEIN?!?!?! Hurlèrent Ussop, Luffy et Chopper à l'unisson.

-Sanji qui s'enfuit de sublime femme? Se questionna Franky.

-Observer plus attentivement. Répondit Robin en étouffant un léger rire.

En effet, quelque chose clochait avec ces femmes. Elles avaient un début de barbe, du poil aux jambes et une drôle de physionomie pour de sublimes créatures. Avec horreur, les membres de l'équipage découvrirent qu'il s'agissait de travestis!

-Cours plus vite, Sanji! Cria Ussop.

-Vas-y! Hurla Luffy.

-PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À PARTIR AU LIEU DE M'ENCOURAGER!!!

-Il a raison là… Marmonna Franky.

Le bateau bougea lentement et quitta le rivage. Dans un bond spectaculaire, le cuistot bondit sur le pont, laissant derrière lui ses «admiratrices».

-SANJI-KUN!!! REVIENS!

-JAMAIS!

Sanji se retourna en s'époussetant.

-Oï, Luffy! Merci d'être venu me…

-BWAHAHAHAAHHAAA!! Hurla de rire l'équipage.

Sanji, dans le feu de l'action, avait totalement oublié ce que lui avait fait subir ces travestis de malheur. Cependant, tout lui revint en mémoire à l'instant où il entendit le rire de ses amis. Il portait une robe! Une robe rose à paillette et à dentelle! Sans omettre le maquillage outrageant qui lui barbouillait le visage!

-IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE! Cria le blond, rouge de rage et de honte.

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche et de reprendre un aspect normal d'homme.

Avec les larmes aux yeux, Luffy réussit, entre deux rires, à ordonner de reprendre la route. Le plus dur restait encore à accomplir. Retrouver Nami qui avait été envoyée sur une île céleste. Et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour voyager dans le ciel était le Knock-up stream. C'est donc avec nostalgie qu'ils accostèrent à Jaya après plusieurs mois de voyage. Seulement, comble de la surprise, leur navigatrice les attendait en compagnie du descendant de Montblanc Norland!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Les salua-t-elle.

-NAMI!! S'exclama Luffy!

Après avoir salué le vieux, ils reprirent la mer, tous enfin réunis. Après seulement deux jours de voyage, Ace leur annonça qu'il les quittait car il devait retourner auprès de son «père». Il emmena avec lui Perona qui eut le cœur brisé de devoir quitté son nouvel amour.

Le soir, une grande fête fut organisée en l'honneur de leurs retrouvailles. Ils trinquèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et même Sanji et Zoro se tinrent tranquille, pour une fois. Ils se racontèrent leurs aventures et le cuistot hurla au désespoir en entendant celle de Luffy. Une île de femmes à moitié nues?!?! Comment il avait pu manquer ça?!? Ils rigolèrent encore longtemps tandis qu'Ussop s'empressait de raconter dans quelles circonstances ils avaient retrouvé Sanji. Ce dernier promit mille morts au tireur avant d'entamer une course-poursuite sous le rire des autres. Cette histoire ne s'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Plus tard, alors que tout son équipage dormait sur le pont, Luffy observa le visage de chacun d'eux. Il avait bien crut qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Seulement, le destin lui avait prouvé le contraire et, au fond, il préférait que ses amis n'ait pas été là pour la bataille d'Impel Down. Ils auraient eut beaucoup trop peur de les perdre et ce, malgré leur force! Mais maintenant, plus rien ne comptait. Ils étaient réunis. Après près de deux ans de séparation, ils se retrouvaient à dormir tous ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Avec un petit sourire de bonheur, Luffy retourna se coucher entre Nami et Ussop. L'équipage des Mugiwara était au grand complet et le resterait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**FIN**

_C'est ce qui conclut les drabbles de One Piece!_

_Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas du tout comment va se passer les retrouvailles de l'équipage mais j'imaginais assez bien leur cas! _

_Donc c'est avec tristesse que je dis au revoir à cette fic!_

_Mais je vais revenir bien assez tôt!_


End file.
